


To deal with

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Supernatural, 14x03, 14x03 SPN, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Season 14 Supernatural, Spoilers, destiel reunion, season 14
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Parce que les retrouvailles entre Dean et Castiel impliquent un peu plus cette fois-ci...





	To deal with

Ces retrouvailles. 

Tant attendues, et pourtant tant appréhendées. 

Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tellement de choses restaient encore à être éclaircies. 

Il avait tenté de ne pas y penser lors de son absence. Mais lorsque Castiel posa son regard sur Dean... les souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. 

Ces deux yeux verts qui l'observaient de la même façon que lorsque le Winchester plaida sa cause à l'ange pour accepter de laisser Michael le faire sien. 

Ces deux mêmes yeux qui ne l'avaient pas lâché lorsqu'il avait été obligé de prononcer des mots si doux pour le convaincre de le laisser partir. 

Des mots qui avaient mis plus de dix ans à passer les lèvres de Dean. 

Et il avait fallut que ce soit pour ensuite le perdre... 

Castiel émergea de sa rêverie en voyant le chasseur déjà s'éloigner. 

Ne lui offrant aucun contact physique. 

Ne cherchant pas la présence immédiate du séraphin, évitant ainsi la discussion. 

Les traits de l'ange se contractèrent légèrement. Tentant de comprendre la situation.

Dean avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ce à quoi il venait de faire face. 

Pour pouvoir ensuite ré-affronter tout cela. 

Affronter Michael. 

Et affronter un Castiel conscient des paroles que Dean lui avait enfin soufflé. 

L'ange se demanda ce qui serait le plus dur pour le Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous invite aussi à lire mon OS « Yes » qui parle de la scène de possession de Dean :)


End file.
